


【锤基abo】双A/教父基x保镖锤《养虎为患》（又名：我竟然被我的alpha保镖上了？）

by SHUOCHUAN



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUOCHUAN/pseuds/SHUOCHUAN
Summary: warning：5600车车 双A Thor穿兔女郎 Loki当然是黑西装 单项玻璃 灌肠 后入 体外成结
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), thorki
Kudos: 13





	【锤基abo】双A/教父基x保镖锤《养虎为患》（又名：我竟然被我的alpha保镖上了？）

**Author's Note:**

> warning：5600车车 双A Thor穿兔女郎 Loki当然是黑西装 单项玻璃 灌肠 后入 体外成结

当Thor odinson穿着一身兔女郎装把自己扑到在沙发上时，Loki才意识到自己养了只老虎在身边，而且还是只想上他alpha老板的老虎。

FUCK。

好吧，其实laufeyson先生也必须向上帝承认自己对这个身高一米九的金发猛男alpha动了同样的心思，不过是想上他，不是被他上。

“嗨！我是你老板！那他妈是变态吗？竟然……呃……想操一个男性alpha……”穿着高定西装的黑帮教父卯足了劲想踹开趴在他身上的这个混蛋野兽，问题是当对方该死的吻落在自己脖子上的时候Loki明确的感受到自己的老二他妈的竟然硬了，心里嘀咕这感谢上帝自己幸亏不是Omega，否则这会儿怕是已经被他朗姆酒般的信息素弄软了身体，任凭他对上下其手。

混蛋，操。这货竟然就一只手死死地握住自己的脚腕，还顺势用臂弯夹住了乱动的左腿。

“我当然知道，MY BOSS。但这不就是你想要的吗？LITLLE BITCH。”

上帝，早知道就不耍他了，Loki此刻怕真的就会被这个赌气的alpha操烂。别问他为什么，不过就是刚才那一脚正好踹在了他的老二上。

呃……真的凶器，Omega都够呛的那种size。

可能就这样死在这位保镖的阴茎下了…操他妈的。

Thor是半年前Loki上任新教父去赌场视察的时候捡到的宝贝狗狗，他自以为的。当时alpha是赌场久负盛名的拳手，很多商界政界的人物在他身上砸了不少的钱，当然，他也没让这些人失望。赌拳并非像普通的赌博，是站在顶峰的人们看着拳场里的蝼蚁们相互残杀，稍有不慎拳手自己的命就这样搭进这些人所谓的“游戏”中去。Loki听赌场当时的负责人说，Thor是因为欠了前老大的钱还不上，才被抓来这阿斯加德最大的赌场来以此抵债。

金发，肌肉，伤疤，还有海蓝色的眼睛。

都是laufeyson先生最爱的点。

Loki不动神色地在观众席看完了Thor整场比赛，金发的老虎散发出的气场压制住全场所有人，源源不断地钱从观众席往拳场里扔，每个人都为他的嗜血而呐喊，但alpha只是目光凌厉地盯着对手，每次一出手都稳准狠地打到对手的弱点上，直到对方再也爬不起来。

**他真是耀眼，可谓是深陷泥潭的太阳，教父当时想到。**

自此之后Thor就成了Loki贴身保镖，各种意义上。即使是刚刚上任，外界不知道多少双眼睛想盯着年轻的alpha，但21世纪的地下网络早就不是天天拿着鎗火拼的时代了，以至于Thor的工作在外人眼里更像个贴身保姆，从起居再到出行，曾经的拳手收起利爪，安安稳稳穿着西装陪着老板满世界飞来飞去。

黑发的alpha回忆过去顺便感叹人生的这几分钟内，金发的野兽已经将对方的西服撕了个稀巴烂，温热的嘴唇落在对方白皙的胸膛上，用牙尖轻轻叼住褐色的乳头，极其情色地啃咬老板的敏感点，还不忘抚摸对方的腿根。

教父挥起拳头砸在对方的脸上，鲜血从嘴角滑下，但对方毫不在意地擦了擦，重新吻住了自己的唇，血腥味顺着舌尖蔓延过来，还混杂着朗姆酒的香气，Loki知道这次Thor是动真格的了，他不是玩不起，要玩就好好享受。

**Loki抓住男人金色的短发，逼迫他仰起头，被吻得红肿的嘴一口咬上了对方滚动的喉结，“我期待你的表现，beefcake。”**

Thor对老板的心思早就不是一天两天了，他必须承认。在Loki去赌场捡回家之前，alpha就爱上了这个跟自己同性的男人。在做教父之前，黑发的alpha就经常在赌场寻找他的猎物，踏上这个位置需要很多人的鲜血与肉体，而Loki深知这个道理，他从不毫无目的的乱发善心，他是黑帮，不是慈善家。

但Loki还是对刚进赌场的自己施以援手，没人会砸大价钱去押一个新手赢，也许那天Loki是心情好，也许那天他是闲得无聊，才会站在自己这边，他甚至都记不得自己曾经给过这个拳手光亮。

**“别让我失望，小子。”黑发的男子穿着修身的西装，和这里的野兽格格不入，但Thor知道他们是同路人，追逐光亮的同路人。**

当他再次站在自己面前一把把他从充满泥潭和污血的深渊中拽出的时候，Thor更加笃定这条命应该归眼前这个在整个阿斯加德最年轻的教父。

只是他曾以为的laufeyson先生会是个心狠手辣不苟言笑的狠角色，fine，在外人面前的确是这样。但当Thor真正走入他的生活里，才知道原来Loki最擅长的不是勾心斗角，杀人如麻，而是伪装。

他可以用一条银舌头颠倒黑白，可以将对手凌辱得体无完肤，也可以手起刀落，无声无息地置敌人死地。但当二人独处的时候，Thor才认清他不过是个二十几岁的青年，即使他用一己之力扛过暴风雨，站在众人的顶端，他骨子里仍旧有还未褪去的孩子气。

就比如说，不辞辛劳地整蛊他的保镖。

半年，Thor不知道收到了他多少分整蛊礼物，从藏在被子里的蛇再到水杯里的假眼球，再比如说，现在自己身上的这身“兔女郎”。

Loki看到保镖先生脱掉辣爆了的西服床上这一身黑着脸走进屋子时，整个人都笑瘫在沙发里。今天是圣诞夜，小教父按照例带着他的贴身保镖来到赌场来视察一晚，平安夜会有很多大人物来，这是最好的人脉交流会，他需要新鲜的血液帮助自己稳住地位。

为了营造节日气氛，赌场里所有的Omega都变成了惹人怜爱的兔女郎。Thor身上穿的，是alpha的特别圣诞礼物。

教父原以为Thor看到盒子里装的东西后把整个礼物扔出去，然后黑着脸一晚上。没想到他竟然乖乖地穿上了。alpha发育过度的胸肌在紧身衣的托举下隆成一堆酥胸，鼓鼓囊囊的下体被紧紧包裹着让小教父瞬间红了脸。

这混蛋竟然还穿了丝袜带了兔耳……操。

也许从把礼物递给金发alpha那一刻起，事态就脱离了Loki的掌控。银舌头尽力控制自己乱蹦跶的心脏，用刻薄的话语来掩盖自己慌乱的神情，没想到平时不爱说话的大个子二话不说将自己按倒在沙发上，吻如同暴雨般落下，让黑发的alpha喘不过气。

不对，时间不对，这会他明明应该去寻找人脉，而不是被自己的alpha保镖压在身子底下。

不对，地点不对，如果要上床作为教父怎么也应该找个豪华酒店高级水床，而不是在这个面前是一大面单向玻璃的休息室的破沙发上（虽然好歹也是真皮的）。

OK，只有人是对的，他俩想上对方很久了，因此时间和地点好像也就不那么重要了？

Loki认命地开始回应再次落下的吻，两个alpha的信息素在空气中交融，冲撞相融。等回过神来的教父发现自己的西裤不知所踪，而罪魁祸首不知道从哪找来了避孕套套在两指上，准备对自己的后穴下手。

Loki突然觉得作为教父虽然这下是肏不了对方，但起码气势不能输，随即掏出了藏在沙发缝里的匕首抵在了alpha的小腹上。

“再进行下一步我就捅死你。”小教父寄希望于小匕首的威胁能不让自己一会真鎗实弹搞的时候能有点alpha的尊严。

“我的命都是您的，是您把我从深渊里拽出来，您想要就全部都拿走，boss。”金发的保镖用身体挡住对方的视线，压下身子含住上他的耳垂。手顺着腿根摸进干涩的肠道，“不过要等到我肏完你，Loki。”

生平第一次，loki感受到自己的后穴被如此撑开。alpha的肠道没有任何的润滑功能，只能硬生生抗住来自对方的侵略。好在避孕套上的润滑油缓解了后穴被撑开的痛感，双指在肠道里来回探索，努力开拓紧致的甬道，顺便寻找令人疯狂的那一点。

Thor空闲的那只手抓着Loki的手腕，用他手里握紧的小刀割开了绷在自己身体上可笑的服装，被勒得生疼的阴茎终于可以正正当当的抬起头，小腹上因为没有控制好力度划开了一个细长的口子，鲜血顺着往下流。

而亲眼目睹这一切的教父此刻脸色铁青，两根手指头已经把他的脑子搅得一团浆糊，疼痛感渐渐化为酥麻，但这个大家伙再进去可能自己的胃都会顶出来吧，maybe。

“不帮我撸一撸吗？Laufeyson先生？”Thor坏笑着看着泯着嘴不让呻吟溢出的老板，“万一一会您把我夹软了怎么办？”

“你个混蛋只会越夹越硬吧？妈的…慢点！”被戳到体内软肉的Loki腰突然酸麻，前液不受控制地流出，手也被激得捏住了对方主动放进他手里的勃起。

“嘶…把我掐断了你一会就只能用玩具了……”Thor把胡作非为的手指从酥软的alpha体内拔出，后穴甚至不舍他的离去，肠肉不断收缩企图挽回侵略者。“所以，需要灌肠服务吗…my boss？”

“如果…能保证我不会肛裂的话…我觉得是需要的…”

“yes, my Lord.”

Loki被猛地抱起，明明都是alpha，在thor这个肌肉怪物的衬托下教父甚至显得有些单薄。保镖先生将他的老板稳稳得抱在怀里，Loki已经在漏水的勃起贴在两人的小腹中间，而thor的坚挺则是在黑发alpha的臀瓣间来回耸动，甚至在上楼的过程中龟头不小心插进了一开一合的后穴里。

两人就这样跌跌撞撞进了二楼的浴室，Thor从柜子里找到了灌肠用的管子，还有不少情趣用品，看来前教父挺喜欢在这一夜风流，净是些新奇的小玩意，但保镖先生有他自己准备的圣诞礼物。

“手撑在浴缸变，跪稳当了，别摔了。”保镖先生秉持着保姆的理念，不忘在冰冷的瓷砖地板上放个垫子，以免老板磕伤了膝盖。“准备好了吗？”

来不及回复问题， 管子就被慢慢塞入被玩弄开的身体。

软管比想象中的还要粗一些，柔软的塑胶顺着肠道的形状深入，Thor一个手打开水管，一个手抚慰对方因为扩张而有些低头的阴茎。

温水源源不断地灌进身体，Loki觉得自己的小腹此刻盛满了水，鼓胀的感觉很奇怪，管壁压倒了他的前列腺，温水却是毫不停歇地填满他的后面。“呃…Thor…停…啊！停！”

“还不够呢，Laufeyson先生，这种程度你一会会受伤的。”Thor不由分说地继续撸动Loki的勃起，还时不时按压微微鼓起的小腹，“我们再来一遍？”

保镖先生细心地将水导出，再次重新插上罐子，这次注入的水比上次还要更多，Loki只好咬住小臂不让自己叫得那么没出息，再凭着强大的意志力没让自己在背后alpha高超的挑逗下早泄。

管子拔出的那一刻教父终于喘了口气，天真地以为前戏就这么结束了，只能说能看穿一切的绿眼睛在日夜陪伴的保镖这栽了跟头，他的老虎送上来今晚的圣诞礼物。

一个兔尾巴肛塞。

跟兔女郎的服装成套的。

水还没排出就被塞上肛塞的小教父此时心里咒骂对方千万遍，原以为势均力敌的性爱成了单方面的碾压，早知道刚才就应该掀翻这个混蛋保镖直接肏他。

“时间到了，Boss，今晚的大人物就要来了，不去看看吗？”

Thor不怀好意地将高潮逼近的Loki扶起，推着他自己走下楼梯。一小时前还衣冠整洁的小教父现在身上只剩下一件徒有其名的黑色衬衣，扣子早在刚才激吻的时候就被扯掉了。

黑发的alpha迈着小步一边强忍着体内振动的快感一边盘算着等会怎么弄死这个海绵体生物，颤巍巍地重新回到了之前的单相玻璃前。

他的保镖此刻还人模狗样地给他指今晚到场的大人物，完全无视他潮红的脸颊。

表面上而已。

他的另一只手明明就在身后不动声色地把振动的肛塞推上更高的档位。温热的液体在肠道里不停地振动，Loki不得不一只手扶住玻璃来撑住不断酸软的双腿。

这是一场alpha之间的拉锯战。Loki铁了心地要跟thor死磕到底，咬着嘴唇就是不服软。但Thor不想就这样僵持不下，突然间将档位推到了最高，眼前小教父双腿一软差点掉下去，他平时冷冽的信息素中竟然混上了甜橙的味道。

费洛蒙的冲撞下，alpha粗喘着气一把从后面抱住摇摇欲坠的老板，拔掉了后穴的肛塞，将整个无法忍耐的坚挺送去了对方的体内。

可惜的是事态早已也不受Thor的控制了，比如他拔下来的不过是肛塞后面可拆卸的兔尾巴。

自己老二顶进去保镖先生才发现滞留在肠道内的震动棒依旧任劳任怨的工作，Loki整个身体都因为突然的插入和体内的振动的双重刺激而抖动。

“你太紧了，boss，小玩具你都不愿意放出来吗？”

振动的肛塞被闯入的阴茎推向肠道深处，“明明是你操作有误！操你妈的…呃…”，振动的频率丝毫没有减弱的迹象，温水，在甬道里来回穿梭的阴茎，还有逼近结肠深处的肛塞让Loki欲仙欲死，只好两只手撑在玻璃上，承接着来着后方一波又一波的冲击。

Alpha打桩般的动作令人窒息，教父觉得此刻他仿佛像个在虎口下挣扎的雄鹿，垂死挣扎。

Thor在成结之前迅速将自己的老二拔出，水声随着拔出的动作响彻整个房间。如果在alpha体内成結的话对方的肠道一定会受伤，他可不忍心。

当然结一消下去也有可能就被他老板捅成马蜂窝，这也是原因之一。

金发的保镖一手不断撸动自己的老二，对着阿斯加德的教父的酮体打炮。另一只手揉捏着老板翘挺的臀部，被肏开的后穴不断收缩，将肠道内的水还是肠液挤出，顺着腿根往下直流。如此香艳的景色让禁欲半年的alpha囊袋提起，精关一松，白浊全射到了对方塌陷的腰窝上，顺着臀沟滴答滴答落在毛毯上。

Thor将还在颤抖的Loki抱回沙发，小孩撒尿般的分开他的双腿，让他毫无隔阂地坐在自己身上，他刚释放过一次的阴茎再次抬了头，但alpha并没有急着在插入，反而利用体位让对方肉感的臀部紧紧夹住它，感受对方肠道内持续的振动感。

此刻Loki的眼眶里早就充满生理泪水，这他妈太过了，他从没想过原来自己捡回来的大狗狗如此残暴，当然得除了杀人时候。他平时更多时间像个金毛，不爱说话，但温柔至极，无论自己怎么恶作剧他都从不生气，只是默默接受自己给予他的一切，爱也好，痛也好。

Thor用温暖的大掌包裹自己不小的性器来回抚慰，拇指搓揉微张的马眼，将流出的前液摸满整个柱体，另一只手折磨红肿的乳头，指尖挑拨胀大上细小的裂缝，企图从那抠挖出什么些来。

alpha滚烫的呼吸落在自己的腺体上，有时甚至含住跳动的脖颈啃噬那块软肉。对于每一个alpha来说，腺体是不可侵犯的领域，Thor舌头舔上自己红肿的腺体那一瞬间，Loki就知道这场两人的较量是他输了，身体不受控制地再次陷入快感的漩涡。

原来跟alpha做爱这么爽？

“Thor…放开我…我太累了…让我去休息…”小教父竭尽全力说出最后的请求，Loki知道，再多一分钟，自己就有可能被对方用手送上高潮，这他妈就太丢脸了。

可Thor的动作还是没有停下，“你还没射，boss。我不想让你失望”，说着继续加大力度折磨身上敏感至极的三点。

“呃…够…够了！拜托…呃啊！”

最终小教父还是没能逃脱被另一个alpha用手送上高潮的体验，自己的老二就这样在对方的手心里膨大成結，掌心模拟甬道的模样，带给自己最后一波快感，Loki甚至觉得后穴也再次流出了点什么。

经历疯狂性爱后的alpha仰躺着靠在保镖的肩头，两人陷在沙发里，屋子里一片狼藉，他的内裤甚至还挂在一旁桌上的红酒杯上，地毯上还有两个人留下的白浊，整个房间充斥着淫靡的味道。

小教父侧着脑袋撒娇般地蹭着对方的脖颈，贪婪地吸入对方如同毒药般让人上瘾的味道，安静地等待自己的结消下去。Thor笑着看着在自己身上耍赖的老板，从脖子到小腹，都是自己疯狂留下的星星点点，而黑衬衣更是添了些色情的韵味。

嗯…的确是个完美的圣诞夜。

可正当Loki准备抛开一切好好在对方怀里睡一觉的时候，耳边却再次传来保镖先生沉重的粗喘声，还有尾骨处坚硬的触感。

他妈的，这货又硬了。

教父冷着脸正面骑在再次勃起的禽兽跨上，将藏在沙发扶手里的鎗抵在金发alpha的心脏上方。

**“想好怎么受死了吗？你个混蛋。”**

~~（结果肯定是再次被x到直不起腰来。）~~


End file.
